


Last Train Home

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2019 [23]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar, Caning, Collars, D/s, Daddy/boi, Denial, Erotic Poetry, Held Down, Kissing, Kneeling, M/M, Obedience, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Poetry, Public Arousal, Restraints, Scratching, Submission, Taskmaster Advent Calendar, Teasing, Whipping, crawling, cuddling for warmth, fantasies, kinky poetry, surrender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Dec 23: The Dead Of NightApparently my jam this month is Greg and Alex Making Out At Train Stations Late At Night. So here, have another one. :D
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558771
Kudos: 8





	Last Train Home

**Author's Note:**

> [Table of prompts is here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/84753.html) Feel free to make requests if you see a prompt you like and want me to write you a fic. <3

Oh, it's so late,   
the air's grown so cold,  
it's just you and me,  
in this dark little abode,  
hiding in shadows,  
pressed against a wall,  
you're so close to me, boy,  
I want to take you right now,  
but it's not the right time,  
I have to be content with  
your breath on my face,  
the needy desire that  
makes you shudder  
as I kiss your neck softly,  
hands wandering downwards,  
bucking against me,  
I know you're hard, boy,  
I can feel you in my hand,  
and the temptation is great  
to give you some pleasure  
but it's far, far too cold,  
so I'll stay right here with you  
huddling for warmth,  
your hands pull me close,  
I know you want to touch me,  
I kiss you instead,  
grasp your wrists,   
pin you back hard,  
watch you surrender to me  
as I take what I want,  
god, the urge to push you  
down on your knees, boy,  
you don't know how hard  
it is to resist you,  
I want your mouth, boy,  
I want to fuck you,  
but it'll have to wait,  
you're going home soon,  
but, god, if it were warmer,  
I'd press you down hard,  
expose you to the air,  
fuck you until you scream,  
but it's not that kind of night,  
it's the night for warm kisses  
and snuggling in my arms,  
not for pushing you down  
and fucking your mouth  
until you swallow everything  
like a good little boy,  
god, I wish you'd wear a collar,  
I'd tug on it so hard,  
I'd drag you around,  
make you crawl on your hands,  
press you down with my feet,  
spank you so very hard,  
oh, god, I miss the way  
you scream   
when I fuck you after a spanking  
when your cheeks are so red,  
so warm, so beautifully marked,  
and you're blissed out on pain,  
and so very pliant,  
you're my little ragdoll  
as I fuck you so hard,  
fuck, the way you thank me  
for the pain is so sublime,  
I wish I could hurt you  
I so want to spank you  
whip you, tease you,  
drive you so fucking mad  
but it's not the time  
it's far too cold  
we're far too exposed  
and you're train's nearly here,  
but god, Alex, come back soon,  
I need to see you kneel  
I need to see you beg  
in the dead of night  
in my room  
where no one but me  
can hear you now  
and you're all mine to play with  
until the sun rises  
but all we can do now  
is press close together  
and maybe all I can do  
is whisper my desires  
and watch as you get hard  
shiver in anticipation  
cling to me so tightly now  
your body aching for pain,  
I can feel it, I know it  
maybe I shove you back hard  
just as a taster,  
for what comes next,  
sneak a hand inside your jacket,  
gently scratch at your skin  
bite on your earlobe,  
make you whimper so bad,  
'please, sir', you stammer,  
god, you're so turned on,  
I can't bear you like this,  
I just want to hurt you,  
I don't want to leave you  
but your train's almost here  
I can hear it approaching  
I'll have to be a tease  
you whine when we part,  
when I pull away from you  
you're desperate, I can tell,  
your cheeks are so red,  
but you'll blame it on the cold,  
because of course you will,  
and I shove you in a carriage,  
and send you on your way  
watching you depart,  
left with just my fantasies  
oh, boy, I'm going to fuck you up  
so bad when you're here next,  
you'll be on your knees, boy,  
begging me for pain,  
and I'll cane you, perhaps,  
watch the pain radiate out,  
and see how it makes you  
relax and forget  
all the stress in your life  
I know it affects you  
but don't worry, boy,  
your master's here,  
bringing all the pain   
your heart desires,  
in the dead of night,  
only I will see you   
undone, vulnerable,  
surrendering to my mercy,  
hard lashes, and soft kisses,  
you'll be all mine,  
and then, boy, I'll have you  
and I won't hold back  
not like tonight  
when I had to let go,  
and left you wanting,  
as you travelled back home.


End file.
